


Face Down

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Silver, M/M, NSFW, Preciousmetalshipping, Rimming, ass eating, bottom!gold, huntershipping - Freeform, sub!Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: As always, Gold finds being eaten out humiliating. As always, Silver is way too eager to indulge in his humiliation.
Relationships: Gold/Silver, Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), huntershipping, preciousmetalshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Face Down

Only when he’s face down on the bed, blindfold in place, wrists already chaffing with how hard Silver did his restraints, does Gold realize how utterly fucked he is. 

That realization strengthens as a hot breath tickles his rear before large hands spread him open. His eyes widen behind the blindfold, not that Silver could see his shock, and he tries to draw his legs back together. As always, Gold finds being eaten out humiliating. As always, Silver is way too eager to indulge in his humiliation. 

He hears the redhead laugh gruffly behind him before those rough hands are back; Silver’s knees keep his legs spread open even further, giving himself a perfect view of his conquest. When Gold tries to squirm again, he smacks his ass hard. Gold’s cry of pain is interrupted by a thumb brushing at his entrance, rubbing back and forth over his puckered hole, and he hears a longing exhale behind him.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Silver says quietly. “You torture me, you know.”

The thumb presses against him a bit harder. Gold’s mouth opens in a silent gasp, but he manages to choke out a “How so?” 

Creaking fills his hypersensitive ears when Silver shifts on the bed; he’s crawling over him, snaking up his restrained body tightened with apprehension, before laying down on him easily. He’s pretty sure Silver’s running his thin fingers up his neck and through his messy black hair, but all Gold can focus on is the throbbing erection pressed right up against him. ‘You fucking asshole,’ he thinks, ‘you do shit like this just to fluster me.’

His smooth, deep voice is right next to his ear. “You run around as if nobody owns you. You chat and laugh away with anybody, right where I can see you, before coming back to me. Am I some sort of afterthought, Gold? Is that all you see me as?”

“S-Silver, I-“

“Shut up.” Gold falls silent because fingers are fondling his entrance again. “I know you don’t. You wouldn’t dare. But I like imagining you do, because it just makes me even more desperate to break you.”

He tries to lean into Silver’s neck but the redhead is gone again, retreating back down to his original position. Without another word, he spreads his ass and begins the torture. It’s torturous, how slowly Silver eats him out: how gently he runs his tongue against his bunching muscles, and how calculated he is when running soft lines down Gold’s twitching thighs, harsh domination disguised as a comforting action. The blindfold restricts his sight, but leaves nothing else to his imagination- he hears everything. Every sucking pop and lick is accentuated loud and clear within his dark world, as well as the smug little hums Silver gives when he can’t help but moan at his boyfriend’s actions. His hands are kneading at the soft flesh of his ass, and occasionally Silver pauses to press kisses and smacks to his behind before resuming. 

When he senses that Gold’s getting close, he only goes harder. The tip of his tongue prods at his entrance so agonizingly softly, and Gold wants to fucking scream, but he knows that it’s a gamble- out of his mouth could pour either pathetic garbled words or keening moans, so he clenches his teeth. It doesn’t work for long. 

Silver’s actions become desperate. He lets out growls and works his way deeper into his boyfriend’s throbbing ass, licking and sucking at everything he can manage to reach. Some point down the line Gold started moving as well, rocking harshly against the mattress because he can’t bear to admit to Silver how close he is and how much he needs to cum. His erection is pumped full of blood without being touched. Gold would find that humiliating if he still had his awareness over the lust poisoning his mind. 

“A-ah! Silver, Silver-!” His voice cracks and heightens but Silver doesn’t reply. He remains where he is, adamant to make his boyfriend blow his load as hard and loudly as possible. 

The wet muscle licks and slurps at him. Gold rubs himself against the bed just right- and everything overtakes him. He thinks he can hear himself wailing and thinks he can feel his hands clench into tight white fists, but he knows that he feels fucking incredible, that skilled tongue massaging his pulsing heat. His barely-touched cock erupts onto the sheets with every push and lick, with the two working together to milk it for everything it has. Finally he recognizes himself screaming for mercy, for Silver to stop his delicious torture, and the redhead finally pulls away. Gold can only imagine the wolffish smirk on his flushed face. Digits rub at his tightening behind. 

“For someone so proud, you do beg like a good little slut.”

Gold wants to punch him. He only manages to whimper.


End file.
